


Double Trouble with the Saiyans

by ladylace616



Series: Super Saiyan Sex Series [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Dominance, Double Penetration, Drunk Blow Jobs, F/M, Lube, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Saiyan Culture, Saiyan DP, Saiyans, Spitroasting, Submission, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Bang, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: One day, Vegeta shares a little known fact about his culture with his wife and Kakkarot. They are eager to entertain his long forgotten ideals. Shameless PWP ;)





	Double Trouble with the Saiyans

It is common between Saiyan Men to wager on their lovers. They will wife swap occasionally, and Vegeta is explaining how normal it is in their culture.

“Hold up, there, Vegeta, I thought you told me Saiyans Mate for Life,” Bulma said, mimicking Vegeta’s deep voice as she did so. His brow furrowed in annoyance and Goku gave a small chuckle.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, so maybe you could clue me in,” Goku said to the other Saiyan. They were out on the patio of Capsule Corp and Vegeta and Bulma had been drinking. Goku never liked the taste of spirits so he didn’t partake.

Bulma grinned mischievously. She leaned forward with her elbows on the table, suggestively framing her low cut t-shirt shirt and bust. Goku looked curiously at her, before looking closer at Vegeta.

Vegeta’s cheeks were pink from the drink. Bulma was darting a very suggestive look towards her husband, and suddenly something happened. Vegeta reached a calloused hand out and gently stroked his wife’s pale arm.

Goku’s interest was piqued, watching Vegeta possessively touch his wife. His tan hand traveled up Bulma’s arm, and suddenly he pulling her towards him. Goku watched as Bulma positioned herself on Vegeta’s lap and giggled.

“Do you guys want me to go home?” Goku asked cluelessly. It seemed like they were trying to drop some kind of hint, but it was lost on him. He thought he had better take his leave.

“Stay a little while longer,” Bulma said. “Please?” she asked, pouting her pretty lips.

Goku became very aware that Vegeta’s hands were wandering. Despite himself, Goku curiously watched as the Saiyan skillfully cupped his wife’s large breasts. He gently cupped and squeezed her breast, causing her to gasp and then giggle.

“Vegeta, Goku’s going to think we’re getting fresh,” she cooed.

Goku could feel the beginnings of his erection twitching to life. He wanted to touch Bulma, too. Vegeta was teasing him, and Goku realized that as he saw the heated look in Vegeta’s eyes. Just what did this man want? Was he crazy?

Goku dared not say anything. He was horribly tempted to palm his growing erection. His fighting gi was nice and light against his parts and his pants started to form a tent at the thought of touching Bulma’s soft body.

This was not lost on Bulma.

“Not that you’d mind that, would you, big boy?” she asked with a wink.

Vegeta growled, and Goku could see that Vegeta was also aroused. Bulma situated herself so that she was rubbing herself tantalizingly against Vegeta, but perched facing forward towards Goku. She pulled his chair closer to her.

“Come here, I don’t bite,” she flirted.

Goku swallowed, and suddenly Bulma had managed to undo his sash and his pants fell around his feet. He wore no underwear under his gi and his Saiyan pride stood tall and at attention. He was uncircumcised which she was expecting. His dick was a little longer than Vegeta’s, but certainly not as fleshy or thick as the Saiyan Prince’s. She doubted he knew how to use his like her husband, but she was willing to give anything a try.

Bulma was dripping wet. She had been so aroused when Vegeta first suggested this practice from his home world. She could have been insulted, but Bulma was an adventurous woman. If Vegeta got off on the idea of watching her with another man, she would be willing to entice him that way.

Vegeta watched as Bulma leaned forward and gave Goku’s cock a few experimental pumps with her small hands. Goku sighed pleasurably, but situated his larger hand over hers to better guide her. He wanted her to have a firmer grip and jerk him faster, and Bulma complied.

Vegeta watched as Bulma finally lowered her pretty mouth to Goku’s red and engorged cock. He looked ready to bust his nut already, which made Vegeta feel far superior. He got a dark thrill out of the idea that he could and would outlast Kakarot in this regard.

Vegeta interrupted Bulma’s cock sucking only to pull her up briefly. He swiftly pulled her t-shirt up over her head leaving her in her lacey bra. He tucked his fingers into her pants waistband and shimmied them down her legs. She stepped out of them and her lacey underwear were in the Saiyan’s way.

Vegeta growled and ripped her lace panties. “Hey!” Bulma protested, but she didn’t have much more time after that. Vegeta pulled her square down onto his raging hard on and she squealed with pleasure. Her eyes rolled back up into her head, and Goku watched, cock in hand.

Goku stroked himself as he watched Bulma ride Vegeta’s cock. He had a great vantage point of Bulma’s slick, blue muff bouncing up and down on his cock. Vegeta’s hands gripped her hips punishingly hard as he pummeled into her, and suddenly he roughly pushed her head down.

Bulma returned to sucking Goku off. She moaned around the member in her mouth when her husband ground mercilessly hard up into her up to his balls. He was fucking her as hard and as fast as his Saiyan form could. In fact, she loved it when he powered up while fucking her. It gave their love making an extra thrill because he was so strong and could hurt her so badly if he wanted. But more than anything, when he turned Super Saiyan while inside her, he gained his super Saiyan speed pumping in and out of her. His hips were a blur as he snapped in and out of her, grinding himself balls deep.

Bulma choked on Goku’s cock at a particular excited thrust. Goku had his hand on the back of Bulma’s blue head, helping her to maintain her speed and rhythm on his cock. It was wonderful, and he couldn’t imagine anything better.

Until Vegeta stood up, hauling Bulma with him.

Vegeta grabbed onto Goku’s shoulder once standing. “Kakkarot, instant transmission us to our bedroom,” he commanded, his voice ragged with need. He panted at his efforts, holding still with Bulma pulsing all around his manhood.

Goku did as he was asked. They had much more privacy now. Vegeta shared a searing kiss with his wife, and then he approached their night stand.

While he did so, Bulma approached Goku again. Goku had nothing on below the waist and all the blood had travelled south of his belt. He stood painfully erect and the head of swollen dick leaked. Bulma wrapped her hand around him once again, and leaned into his chest. She kissed him, and Goku was so aroused he forgot to act surprised. He found himself returning her kiss, and her hands were buried in his wild dark hair.

“Bulma,” Vegeta said.

Bulma disengaged herself from Goku and looked over her shoulder. Vegeta was standing right behind her, his cock well lubricated. He pressed against her backside as she rested against Goku’s chest.

“Do it to me, baby,” she encouraged her Saiyan husband.

Goku watched over Bulma’s shoulder Vegeta’s face. He reached down with one hand, and propped Bulma’s supple leg upwards. He indicated for Goku to hold it, and Goku eagerly did so. Vegeta then nudged himself against Bulma’s asshole, and she squealed as he eased himself inside her.

He started to pump in and out of her, and Goku watched, enthralled. Vegeta gripped Bulma’s shoulders to hold her steady, and Goku dropped to his knees. There was a smell in the air that was driving him wild.

Bulma’s sopping wet blue pussy was glistening. Goku buried his face in her snatch and licked at her cunt languidly. He loved the taste of her arousal, and found himself reaching up to try and pleasure her more. Vegeta was steadily pumping her ass, and Goku cautiously dipped two fingers into her pussy.

Bulma cried out and leaned back against her husband’s chest. She loved the way it felt to be fucked in the ass and eaten out by her best friend. She was more than willing and ready when Goku finally stood back up.

“Hurry Goku,” Bulma panted. Vegeta’s hips were snapping dangerously back and forth, as though he was nearing completion. Goku wasted no more time.

He pressed forward and forced his cock inside her pussy. Vegeta’s cock in her ass was pushing against his, and the extra pressure had Goku hissing in pleasure. Vegeta growled and leaned forward, biting his wife’s sensitive neck and claiming her. He held still as possible as Goku took his turn pumping in and out of Bulma’s slick, blue pussy.

“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum,” the scientist started to cry out. She clenched incredibly tight around the both of them, and Vegeta spilled his seed inside his wife. He bonelessly pulled out of her, and Goku did also.

“Get on your knees, woman,” Vegeta ordered. He pushed Bulma to her knees and Bulma eagerly began to suck on Goku’s cock again. “Cum on her face, Kakkarot,” Vegeta ordered the other Saiyan.

“She’s a cock hungry monster, she likes it like that,” he taunted. Bulma held her mouth open, tongue flat, and watched as Goku furiously jerked himself in front of her.

“Bulma, I’m gonna-“

He didn’t get to finish. Instead, he busted his load all over her face and down her chest.

Just like Vegeta wanted.


End file.
